On impact, when a motor vehicle is involved in a front end collision, the valve body of the brake booster tends to push the brake pedal lever rearwardly and upwardly far beyond the normal brake release position. The foot and leg of the driver may be severely injured when this happens. What is needed is a brake pedal assembly which will prevent such excessive retraction of the brake pedal lever.